1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microscope optical systems, microscope apparatuses, and microscope observation methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to a microscope optical system, a microscope apparatus, and an observation method for in vivo examination of the interior of a small laboratory animal or the like.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Applications, Nos. 2006-211032 and 2007-063824, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known microscope in the related art, by magnifying the center of the field of view of an objective lens, it is possible to perform observation with a low magnification over a wide field of view and observation with high magnification and high resolution, without changing the objective lens (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-31758.
In order to perform in vivo examination of the inside of a small laboratory animal or the like, it is necessary to make an incision small enough that it does not injure the small laboratory animal and to insert an objective lens with as narrow a diameter as possible.
However, if the diameter of the objective lens is reduced, the field of view becomes narrow, resulting in the drawback that it is not possible to perform observation over a wide field of view, even with a magnifying optical system like that in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-31758 inserted after the objective lens.